mark of athena my version
by percyfandom
Summary: I don't think I really need to write a very long summary for you to know what this is. Continued from the end of SON. Might revise it when the real first chapter comes out, but for this, this is what I have. R&R! Flames accepted but not  . . . encouraged?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm too lazy to write an A/N write now, even though it is my first chapter ;) . Continuation of SON. **

**Annabeth's POV (Will be multiple POVs).**

Annabeth Chase stood at the bow of the _Argo II, _staring at the approaching city. It had been eight months since she had last seen Percy, and eight months was a _very _long time. Although it was Leo's boat, Rachel had announced via creepy green mist that in essence, this _was _Annabeth's quest. Well, as soon as they headed to Rome it would be. Annabeth didn't want to admit it, but being a part of a major prophecy was not what she had signed up for. Either way, Leo had agreed to let her take over as the leader of his quest because apparently she was the "top dog". Obviously, this news had delivered itself to Hera, causing Hera to decide that in order for the Romans to take her seriously "the leader needs to dress appropriately". That's what the note on her bunk attached to a ridiculous classic white one-shouldered Greek gown had said when she found it when she had just gotten out of the shower, anyway. When Annabeth had scowled and tossed the thing to the floor it then appeared on her body, her hair suddenly dried and pinned back out of her face in an ancient Greek style. And Annabeth could _not make it go away. _So she felt pretty ridiculous standing amidst all of her friends in jeans and armor. Sure, she would admit it: she did feel a but glamorous with the long, white silk flapping behind her in the wind, but still, this was definitely NOT her outfit of choice for the first time she saw Percy again in eight months. She sighed at the thought of their reunion. Obviously she had some worries and doubts, but after Tyson had told her about his encounter with Percy two days ago; the strange things about his past, and how he seemed to have some of his memories back, she wasn't really that worried. And there was that odd dream she'd had last week, when her subconscious had told Percy to "stay put." But as odd as it might have been, it was the reassurance that she needed. It was the thing that gave her the confidence boost that made her even allow herself to go on this quest. All she needed was to get the Romans to believe her . . .

**Leo's POV**

Leo wasn't sure how he felt about their journey so far. The boat had finally been finished last week, and then they had had to prepare it for the journey, blah blah blah. Then, _finally, _he had been the one to send the video scroll to the mysterious, legendary Percy Jackson, and hopefully to the Romans. Was Leo scared of the Romans? Pshh. No way. He was freaking Leo Valdez! It had been _his _idea to build the _Argo II, his _idea to send a video scroll, and _his _job to freaking steer it! He was the master of fire, the Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_. Did he give Annabeth the job to lead the quest because was nervous that if he was the one who introduced the Greeks to the Romans he would be responsible if they all ran onto their boat and killed everyone? Of course not! It was just that Annabeth was a better . . . public speaker. And all that . . . other . . . leaderish stuff. There was no harm in that! Leo looked down at the aerial GPS attached to his steering wheel. Oh my Gods! This ship really did travel fast! They had

"Five minutes until landing!"

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel stood a little uncomfortably with Percy's arm around her. Frank was on the other side of Percy, and he didn't look too comfy either. They exchanged glances; a silent confirmation that Percy was acting _really _weird. He looked like a six-year-old about to get a birthday present. She was almost positive it was because of the fact that in only a few minutes, maybe even seconds, Percy would officially get his old life back. His friends, his family, his girlfriend. In all of that way, Hazel did envy her new friend. In her eyes, he had a lot more than she did. He had made his friends years ago, he had a family would never abandon him, and now all of the people who had missed him had built this giant ship _just _to come find him. _That's not entirely true, and you know it _She mentally scolded herself. _They came here because of the war. _Which was also true, but at this point, Hazel didn't think it was very likely to have a very warm welcome, even if Percy had insisted on it. There was still Octavian to think about, and the Lares and their old ways, and everyone else who _hadn't _been it that Senate meeting. And the fact that Percy, had only been here for a week, and not a lot of people trusted him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ground-shaking _THUMP. _The ship had safely landed (thank the Gods) in the Field of Mars, about seven feet away from crushing the forum altogether. People shifted away from it as a long, wooden plank lowered onto the ground, that had been blocking anyone from seeing anything but the Greeks' shining bronze armor. Slowly, the Greeks came into view, or more likely one Greek in particular. Hazel felt Percy's arms go slack, and she and Frank had to help him back to his feet. His mouth was shut, but his eyes had an excited, determined, glint. There were about one hundred and fifty Greeks standing in bronze armor, so you couldn't really tell who any of them were. The only person who was perfectly visible, was probably one of the prettiest girls Hazel had ever seen. She was wearing a long, silk white Greek dress that went down to her feet, a fluttery white Greek _chiton, _a cloak that symbolized power and honor, and dark leather sandals. She had long, perfectly curled blonde hair, that was pulled back out of her face in an interesting style that gave everyone a perfect view of her beautiful, terrifying, dark gray eyes. She _radiated _power, almost like the way that Reyna did, except for in a more intimidating way that said, _listen to me I know what I'm doing way more than you do. _Before Hazel could wonder whether or not the gorgeous blonde girl was a goddess, she heard Percy say something that he barely even breathed.

"_Annabeth."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm backkkkkk. Sorry for the ridiculously short first chapter, but it's kind of hard to write the first chapter of a story, because you're not really sure where to start. I'm hoping to break a record here: two chapters in one hour. Yup. That'll be easy. **

**Reyna's POV**

Reyna kept her composure as she watched the wooden plank lower down to the ground. What she saw made her want to spit out every curse word she had even learned: in English and Latin. _Where. Was. JASON? _All this time she had listened to Percy, a Greek boy who became praetor within a _week _on her watch, whom half of the camp mistrusted! He had _promised _her Jason would be there, and she had trusted him. She still did, but if she found out that Jason _wasn't _on that boat . . .

Reyna forced herself to concentrate. _She _was the true leader here. She had been, all by herself for eight months! She focused on the nauseatingly pretty girl standing in front of a couple hundred identical looking kids, who appeared to be looking for some sort of sign of welcome.

"Greetings, Greeks." Reyna announced. She tried to sound upbeat, but she knew that he voice sounded flat and agitated as she stepped to the front of the crowd. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and co-Praetor of the twelfth legion." The pretty blonde girl, who was obviously the leader; with her white dress and serious posture, hands behind her back, spine straight, nodded, and answered,

"It is an honor . . . Praetor Reyna. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and . . . substitute leader of Camp Half-Blood." That last part seemed a little bit makeshift, like the girl was looking for a title. But as far as Reyna could tell, she didn't need one. The blonde girl didn't need a title or fancy dress for anyone to know she was a leader. Leadership just seemed to radiate from her like an aura. "My collegues and I would like to let you know that we mean you absolutely no harm. We understand that there might have been . . . hostility in the past, but we would personally like to put that behind us. Would you agree?" Annabeth, "substitute leader" of Camp Half-Blood gave Reyna a tiny, cold smile, that seemed to say everything itself: _Agree or we're both toast, so just go with what I'm saying. _

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Annabeth. It is time that we put our differences in the past." Reyna replied, returning Annabeth's equally cool grin. "In fact, why don't you and your fellow campers come to a Senate meeting, in about, say, five to ten minutes? We meet in the forum." Annabeth smiled a real smile now, and looked absolutely relieved. "Thank you praetor, I'm sure that my friends would love to accompany you, but I might be a bit late, myself. I think there's someone on this boat who would like to say hello to you all first." With that, Annabeth slinked back into the crowd of identical looking kids, and if Reyna wasn't mistaken, her tall, blonde head seemed to . . . flicker and disappear. Reyna was just about to call after her, but she completely forgot about Annabeth when she saw who she was talking about. A boy in bronze armor who looked like everyone else stepped forward, and took off his helmet.

"Nice to see you guys again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just read.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth flung open the door of the meeting room, slammed it shut, and took _long, deep breaths_. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through a copy of Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_, just as promised. Annabeth had scheduled the meeting the night before, because it couldn't wait.

"Why are you invisible?" Rachel asked, not looking up. It would have been kind of pointless.

"I needed to make sure none of _them _were following me." Annabeth replied, closing all the blinds of the portholes.

"You certainly made sure to keep a low profile." Rachel smirked. "Nice performance by the way, I'm pretty sure they all think you're some "Empress of the Evil Greeks" or something now." Annabeth closed the last blind, took off her cap, took the seat next to Rachel's, and groaned. She had hoped that turning invisible would magically put her back in normal clothes, but no such luck. She was still wearing the stupid dress. Rachel, however didn't seem to notice.

"So . . . why did you call this "meeting"?" Annabeth stared at her for a second, a bit agitated.

"I think you know."

"It was a dream! Annabeth, I get visions like that all the time when I sleep! It's not something I can control! Besides, you have no idea whether or not it's about you!" Annabeth sighed.

"I know . . . you're right. Can you just . . . tell me again? Please? I have no idea whether—anyway, I'm worried. Please?" Rachel looked at her, a bit confused, but repeated the lines.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The mark of Athena burns through Rome. _Happy now?" Annabeth slumped back in her chair. She was _not _happy about this. Not at all. She had _way _too much to deal with right now. On top of the Romans, the _Argo II, _their upcoming journey to Greece (and _Rome, _apparently), Gaea, the giants, _and _the problem with Percy and Jason, a prophecy that could possibly be about her was the last thing she needed.

"What time is it?" Annabeth finally asked.

"2:47." Annabeth groaned . . . again. She was almost seven minutes late to the senate meeting that "Reyna" had called. Annabeth felt an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She didn't know what it was about her, maybe the stuck-up aura of Roman superiority, or the obnoxious purple cloak that she wore even when a goddess _hadn't _shoved it magically on her body. For some reason, she knew that the praetor of the Roman camp was _not _going to be a very good friend of hers'.

"You'd better get going." Rachel told her, putting down the book. "You don't want to be late for Princess Proper's "senate meeting"." Annabeth pouted.

"I don't want to. Besides, I told her I would be late." Rachel stared at her for a while, and then sighed.

"Look, I know it's going to be hard, but you can't just . . . _avoid _him. Everyone else is probably there, staring at him, wondering the same things that you are. You can't just hide on the boat." Annabeth looked over at her friend. She was happy that Rachel hadn't said anything that she'd heard before, something that was supposed to be reassuring but came off more as sympathetic, like, "He'll remember you!", or "You guys were made for each other!", or, the worst, "Eight months isn't a very long time!" But it was. She was sick of people lying to her. She smiled at Rachel, the only person who had at least told her some version of the truth, and stood up.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

Rachel gave her a sarcastic look. "I'm sure that the mortal, defenseless redhead who spews green mist will come off as perfectly normal and safe to a bunch of bloodthirsty Romans."

"Good point."


End file.
